Home
by Cherryboy Riot
Summary: A sunny day in the life of Kakashi and his girl in Konoha. Beautiful days don't always brings joy. Well, until Kakashi steps in. Kakashi/OC


**Back with Kaname and Kakashi! Hehe. Sorry if it's grammatically incorrect, I just wrote this out of boredom of being ill at home. =( **

**Hope you guys enjoy it!**

**Ps. Reviews are good for the soul =)**

_**Home.**_

It was sunny.

Far too sunny.

Kaname didn't like it.

'What wrong with you today?' The masked ninja asked after he noticed his girlfriend's crinkled face and a pair of lips that has the function of –ax+bx+c.

'Nothing,' Kaname grumbled and kept on walking. Plastic bags filled with shopping rustled with every step she took.

Something was bothering her and he knew it. She tends to hide it well, but he had been with her long enough to sense her unease. That's a very bad habit of hers, hiding her grievances from the world, pretending it's not important because it is important. _At least it's important to him. _

'You sure?' he pressed on and saw her expression deepened.

'Yes… I told you. It's nothing,' she replied, softly this time and turned around to give him a weak smile before they continued on their way.

Once they arrived at their little place, Kakashi moved the paper shopping bag into his other arm and opened the door for his girl who whispered a thank you to him and stepped inside. He followed close, shutting the door behind him and put the bags down in their small kitchen. Kaname got both of them a glass of cool water and started unpacking the bags very sluggishly after turning on the fan.

Kakashi removed his headband, his mask and his jacket before helping out. Kaname left the fridge open and sat in front of it pretending to be arranging things. Kakashi shook his head and chuckled.

'Go have a cold shower or something.'

'I don't want to,' she whined.

Kakashi sighed.

'What's wrong? Seriously now,' Kakashi walked over to shut the fridge door and sat down next her.

'Told you… it's nothing,' she rested her head onto the fridge's door and sighed. Its coolness soothed her feverish forehead.

Kakashi didn't say anything; he just wrapped his arms around her and she clung on to his hand and they sat together in silence, the only sound there were their soft breaths and the whirling sound of the refrigerator. He gave her a soft kiss on her temple and tightened his embrace. It was boiling hot, but she didn't mind.

'Can you tell me what's wrong now?' he asked her gently, holding her hand tighter.

Kaname sighed, 'you're far too good at this.'

Kakashi chuckled, 'don't stray. Tell me.'

She went quiet for a while and Kakashi waited patiently.

'I miss home.'

That caught him off guard.

'Home?'

'Yea.'

He always assumed that she was local, considering she never really mentioned anything about her childhood or well… anything. Kaname turned around to find her lover looking completely stupefied and found herself panicking at the thought of offending him even though she couldn't really think of a reason why he would be.

'Kakashi?'

He snapped back to reality at the sound of her voice.

'Sorry, I was just… surprised.'

'Umm… why?'

'You never told me you weren't from here so I was just surprised. Where are you from?' It felt strange to him to be asking her this question considering they have been together for almost a year already and the fact that he had no knowledge that she was not a local really struck him hard.

'Ayothaya,' a small smile crept onto her lips as she reminisced.

'Must be a beautiful place… at least that's what I heard.'

Kaname snorted, 'yea, it is a pretty place. There's no much to say about its citizen, though.'

She was the victim of its civil war that raged over 5 years and transformed the beautiful country into an autocratic military state. Kakashi didn't noticed much since the foreign affairs considering his country had just gotten out of a rather devastating war and they had to deal with the west as well. He always suspected Kaname of being much more wise in terms of survival considering most of her reactions to some disturbing events she had to go through consequence of his profession had always been rational, phlegmatic and meticulous, which are the qualities civilians lack in face of trouble. He still thought it's just her, though, and he does love her for it.

'Well, you're here now,' he reassured her and gave her another kiss on her temple.

'I know… but the summer always reminds me of home, reminds me of what I used to do when I was kid and such, you know.'

'Why don't we go visit sometimes?'

Kaname looked like she'd seen an orange with a face that just roundhouse kicked her.

'Visit?'

'… yes. Visit.'

'I don't know about that…' Kaname laughed dryly, rubbing the back of her head as well.

'… what did you do?' There was a disapproving tone that gave the usual little chill in her spine.

'Nothing… I'll tell you later!' She spoke up immediately before Kakashi uttered anything out of his half opened mouth.

'No, you're not avoiding-'

And yes she did.

She grabbed the older man and claimed his lips rather roughly. Her hands moved up to his neck and hung on while his arms still wrapped tight around her waist and her shoulders, pulling her in even closer to deepen the kiss but then broke the kiss and gave her a lopsided smirk.

'I still want to hear about it, right now,' he said, sounding far too smug for her liking.

'What is it you want to hear about exactly?' Her lips curled up, pretending to be ignorant to his bidding.

'You know what I want to hear. You know EXACTLY what I want to hear, baby.'

The mood changed rather quickly, but had always been in the case with these two. He hauled her onto his lap and began kissing her again. There wasn't much resistance from her this time; she wanted him so badly to wash all those sentiments of her past away. He was all she wanted in the whole world and there was no way in hell she's going to let him go and she proved that many times before.

When they stopped kissing, they took a moment and gazed at each other, smiling.

There was definitely no place like home.

OWARI.


End file.
